


Five things Daniel remembers from when he was ascended, but hasn't admitted to --

by thayln



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln





	Five things Daniel remembers from when he was ascended, but hasn't admitted to --

1) The Beginning. He once followed time back till he was a less than a speck of thought in the compacted universe, and then surfed the shock wave of birth out to the edge of existence. He still can't remember though, if he found God.

2) How to make fire with his mind. "So there, Jack." Not that he'll ever tell him.

3) Once he found a tiny stasis box orbiting what was left of New Tolana. He thought about it for a few millennia before he decided to open it, but in the end he figured being one thing for sure was better than uncertainty. He thinks that he gave Schrödinger back to Sam sometime in the future, after she’d retired, but he doesn’t remember that part very well.

4) How Jack felt on the inside; the way the empty spaces between Jack's atoms seemed made for Daniel's energy; the way the echo of Jack's heart beat replaced his own, made him remember physical life. Funny how now the feeling of Jack's pulse around his cock makes him remember the expansion of ascension.

5) The ending; but he doesn't think about it much. There are still some mysteries left to be solved before then, and besides, he's kind of curious to know what real death will be like.


End file.
